Der Drache in dir
by VeggieChan91
Summary: Eines Morgens macht Ohnezahn Hicks eine ganz besondere Überraschung mit der er nie gerechnet hätte.


So das das erste Kapitel meiner ersten httyd fanfiction

Der Kurzfilm "das Geschenk des Nachtschattens" sollte vorher gesehnt sein.

Den findet ihr auf youtube

Have Fun

Das ist Berk, der Ort an dem die Bewoher das einzige sind was rauer ist als der fast ganz Jähige Winter. Doch es gibt einen Lichtblick. Denn dieses Jahr feiern wir das zweite Snoggletog gemeinsam mit unseren Drachen. Wir haben das Fest ein paar Tage nach hinten geschoben. So dass es die Drachen auch dabei sein können. Letztes Jahr sind ja alle plötzlich zum Brüten verschwunden. Alle Drachen bis auf Ohnezahn. Das könnte daran liegen dass Nachtschatten so unglaublich selten sind und Ohnezahn darum keinen Partner gefunden hat. Oder einfach nur daran dass Ohnezahn ein Männchen ist. Genauso wie letztes Jahr wird es auch dieses mal mein Job sein die Drachen rechtzeitig zurück zu bringen.  
Wie jeden Morgen weckt mich auch heute Ohnezahn mit seinem Gepolter auf dem Dach. Er wartet auf seinen Morgenflug. Verschlafen schäle ich mich aus den Decken, sammele Ohnezahns Sattel zusammen und verlasse das Haus. Da springt mir mein Drache auch schom entgegen. Im Maul hat er die Schwanzflosse die ich ihm letztes Jahr geschenkt hatte. Er hat sie kaputt gemach nachdem er sie nichtmehr brauchte doch ich habe sie vorsichtshalber repariert. Aber warum will er die denn plötzlich doch? "Willst du etwa ohne mich fliegen Ohnezahn?" Der schwarze Drache schüttelt willd den kopf und schmiegt diesen dann an meinem Bauch. Ich mag es wenn er das macht. Er ist immer so schön warm. "Ich versteh schon Kumpel. Dann lass uns die Flosse tauschen und dann kanns los gehen." Und so mache ich mich ans Werk. Kaum dass ich im Sattel sitze da flitzt Ohnezahn auch schon los. Er fliegt in eine ganz andere Richtung als wir sonst immer fliegen. Und da geht mir ein licht auf. "Jetzt hab ich es verstanden. Du willst mir etwas zeigen? Da bin ich aber gespannt." Ich kann sehr gut sehn wie wir Berk verlassen und über der offenen See fliegen. Was Ohnezahn mir wohl zeigen möchte? So gespannt war ich das letzte mal an Snogletalk vor 4 Jahren. Damals lebte meine Mutter noch und ich war immer gespannt was für eine Drachengeschichte es diesesmal gab. Ich mochte Mutters Geschichten über Drachen viel lieber als die von Vater. Denn in Mutters Geschichten ging es nicht wie bei Vaters um blutrünstige Monster sonder Mutters Drachen waren zahm und sehr lieb. Fast als hätte sie immer gewusst wie die Drachen wirklich sind. Sie wäre sicher stolz wenn sie sehen könne wie wir nun mit den Drachen zusammen leben. So in Gedanken habe ich gar nicht bemerkt wie weit wir schon geflogen sind. Die Luft hier ist viel wärmer als die auf Berk. Und in der Ferne kann ich Land sehen. Es ist ganz grün und dicht mit Bäumen bewachsen. So etwas habe ich noch nie gesehen. Wann hat Ohnezahn das entdeckt? Kaum später landen wir an dem fast weißen Strand. Ich steige vom Sattel ab und schaue mich ersteinmal begeistert um. Ohnezahn sammelt in dieser Zeit rein paar zweige zusammen, macht ein kleines Feuer und springt dann ins Meer und kommt mit zwei richtig großen Fischen wieder. "Wow es gibt Frühstück. Du bist der aller beste." Doch mein Drache machte sich nicht wie erwartet über seinen Fisch her sondern verschwindet bitzschnell zwischen den Bäumen. Einen kurzen Moment dachte ich darüber nach ihm zu folgen. Doch er scheint sich hier auszukennen und ich würde mich bei solch einem dichten Wald nur verlaufen. Also wartete ich lieber und gritte schon einmal meinen Fisch über dem Feuer. Grade als dieser durch war kam Ohnezahn zurück. In seinem Maul hatte er einen großen Zweig mit reichlich Früchten dran. "Stimmt ein einseitigen Frühstück ist ganz schön langweilig. Aber jetzt lass uns mal endlich essen mein Freund." Und das taten wir. Ohnezahn verschlang seinen Fisch und holte sich gleich noch zwei. Dieses verfressene Reptiel. Ich lies mir meinen Fisch schmecken und auch die Früchte waren sehr lecker. Sue schmeckten süß aber nicht zu sehr und waren schön saftig. Als ich fertig war wurden meine Augen plötzlich schwer. "Ohnezahn mein Freund lass uns ein wenig schlafen. Ich bin auf einmal so müde." Mein Drache hatte es sich im Sand schon gemütlich gemacht und hob einen Flügel als Einladung mich zu ihm zu legen. Das würde ich natürlich nie ausschlagen. Fest an den schuppigen Körper geschmiegt schlafe ich ein. Als ich wieder aufwache tut mir alles weh, meine Arme, Beine, der Rücken, mein Hintern und sogar mein Kiefer. Habe ich denn so schlecht geschlafen auf dem Sand? Als ich die Augen auf mache blendet mich als erstes die Sonne. Dann bemerke ich, dass irgendetwas anders ist. "..." Ich versuche nach Ohnezahn zu rufen doch bekomme kein Wort herraus. Ich schließe wieder die Augen und hoffe dass alles mit ein wenig Zeit wieder normal wird. Wenn doch nur Ohnezahn hier wäre.


End file.
